The present invention relates to a new and distinct Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Ladybird’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled breeding program to produce hardy compact Coreopsis. The new cultivar originated from planned cross of two proprietary unnamed Coreopsis verticillata hybrid seedlings. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial to be grown for landscape and container use in a sunny site.
Compared to the parent seedlings the new variety has a different flower color.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Firefly’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,295, the new cultivar has flowers that are gold and red rather than yellow with a small red eye.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Lightning Bug’, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 14/544,789, the new cultivar has ray florets that are red with gold tips rather than half and half gold and red.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Red Satin’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,736, the new cultivar has ray florets that are an orange red color with gold tips rather than a maroon or blue red color. The new cultivar is more dense and compact, with more stems from the crown, and has smaller inflorescences.